Jarley:Untold love comes back
by owen OS4
Summary: Jake and Marley broke up 3 months ago but will they be back together...they do? Happy times then but what happens if Marley is pregnant when they get back together?
1. Pilot

_**Jarley : Untold love that comes back**_

Marley is sleeping in her bed its around 8am in the morning of a Sunday and then she gets caught up in the thought of "LOVE!" as she also belts it out as well. She was still thinking of her heart breaker the one who stopped her and her mother from crying themselves to sleep at night , the one who made her feel good about herself ... one Jake Puckerman. Of all people she then feels like forgiving him after 3 months of moping but she doesn't know what to do. She's now back to the laughing stock of the school with her mom and no knight in shining armour of Jake Puckerman to save her now . She loves him as she is still gazed in her thoughts-

"Marley!" Millie (Mrs Rose) says calling for her .

She races down stairs to which they both have a long hard chat-"...but mom I really don't know what to do I need to go ask Unique she'll know what to do...Bye mom." and she races up stairs again.

* * *

**_The __next day_**

Unique ,Marley and Kitty are all talking to each other before glee practice and she see Jake looking glum . Kitty of all people says this "Marley you should go find out what's wrong with him"

So after glee practice they are both at their lockers when Marley broke their tension for 3 months "..um hi Jake is everything ok?"

Jake replies "No need to be rude but what is it to do with you?"

"Bye I guess" as she runs off..."Marley wait" and then Jake is chasing her. As he chases her he gets slushed and went into the boys' bathroom to wide it away when he sees Bree in there . "What you doing in here get out!" Bree then goes to kiss him but he shrugs her of to his consequence of getting slapped. As she walks out of the bathroom he shouts "I DON'T LOVE YOU BREE I LOVE MARLEY ROSE!" . He then re-continues finding Marley in which he sees her and her mother being bullied by the jocks. "Oh...look who it is little miss fat roses ...Marley no wonder why Jake left you for Bree you're a loser an-""That's enough you don't disrespect the one girl I love in this school and her mother so back of"

Soon fist are being flied at the jocks but soon Jake being out numbered gets to the jocks advantage. Then through the cafeteria walks Quinn and Puck to which he helps Jake fend of the jocks.

"Jake what was all that about" Puck asked and Jake replies with "They were being horrible to Marley and her mom also I heard my name."

"Wait did you just say you were defending Marley...didn't she break up with you like 3 months ago" Quinn quires


	2. Back together at last?

_**Forgiven or forgotten**_**_ forever?_**

"Wait did you just say you were defending Marley...didn't she break up with you like 3 months ago" Quinn quires

This was ringing back in his head but he then broke the long awaited tension" Um...well I still love Marley and I could feel she missed me as her knight in shining armour also I don't want the one true girl I love cry herself to sleep again-"

Jake was cut of with a big sigh from Marley then they we both gone away from each other as Quinn and Puck decided they needed pep talks to each other bro to bro-friend to friend.

"Marley what are you really thinking about Jake now?" Quinn asks.

"I'm just thinking of touching his tough rock hard abs and that I still have feelings for him. I just wish I could kiss him again where I have a connection also fireworks goes of in my head saying 'His the one, his the one to be yours for ever' Quinn I need your help" Marley confesses.

_**Mean while at the bleaches...**_

"Bro what was going on back there I know you love her and that but a fight to prove your love. And what the heck was up with the long gazed face for." Puck asks

"Dude don't you get it look at her blue eyes that's her attraction not the boobs the eyes, she is the one true girl I've ever loved and I messed up big time falling for a slut like Bree.. well I guess that life of being a Puckerman" Jake confesses.

"Hey bro don't bring yourself down I understand true love and that's coming from Puckermans. Me and Quinn have already said that one day when we're married we want you two to get married, I want her to be my sister in law your wife so pull all you can out of your heart and WIN HER BACK do you get me!" Puck demands

_**Later that**_** evening**

Later that evening the four meet up at breadsticks with Marley and Jake sitting next to each other. After an hour Quinn and Puck mysteriously have to go to the bathroom at the say time leaving Marley with Jake.

"Um...well I don't really know what to say your not accepting my apologise , I can't kiss you to end the awkwardness so what should I do" Jake asks in a confused face.

" Well I thought long and hard after the incident earlier and my mom also said you are really committed and you feel bad and we both know were nothing without each other so..." before Marley could even finish Jake couldn't take it anymore and had to kiss her. "I really love you Marley Rose and you mean the world to me" he whispers as they both pull their lips together making them one again.

"So I guess you two are back together?" as Quinn and Puck arrive back saying it symbolically.

"I guess we are" Marley says.

Then both Quinn and Puck snigger together and share are warm kiss. " Baby steps" Jake whispers to Marley.

Well I guess it was time to go as they all went back to the Puckerman brother's apartment. They were all in the living room until 10 o'clock chatting, eating popcorn and watching movies. As Puck and Quinn went to their room so did Jake and Marley. Unknown to Jake he was in for a surprise, Marley started kissing him making him fall onto his bed and whispered "I think I'm ready" to which Jake replies "we'll only do it if your certain". She then gives him a nod to say she wants to give her body to him. Before you know it she is sliding her tongue in his mouth and moving down to his neck for him to groan "Marley". Then she is feeling him muscular abs under his shirt which he enjoys then he takes his shirt of and she takes hers of too. By then they are both down to their underwear Jake then looks down signalling if she wants his you know which she wants. After exploring each others parts with their tongues Jake ejects her with his penis she moan and groans Jakes name but Quinn and Puck don't come in.

_**Quinn and Pucks**_** room**

"Babe"

"Yes Quinn"

"Do you think their doing the same as us"

"Well the moaning and groaning from Marley sounds like it but don't do anything we're enjoying it as well as them"

Then Quinn falls asleep in Pucks arms for about five minutes wired enough and then notices a tattoo on his arm.

"What's that Puckerman?"

"Quinn calm down its a tattoo of a heart which has your name on but you weren't supposed to see that you were supposed to look at this t shirt"

Quinn then looks and the t shirt reading 'Quinn Fabray will you marry me Noah Puckerman' she nods her head 'yes' as she cries on him with tears of joy.

* * *

Ok so I don't know who is reading this I want to know everyone's opinion of what you guys liked and what you guys think of the storyline. Also I want to know if you think Jake got Marley pregnant.

Signed: Author


	3. Baby maybe

**_Baby_ _maybe?_**

The next morning Jake and Puck are talking in the kitchen as their prepare breakfast for Marley and Quinn when they stumble of what they both did last nights with their girls.

"So what did you and Marley do last night Jake." Puck quires, "Ummm...well we had sex with each other... oh crap I was unprotected crap!" Jake confesses

"Dude how could you be so stupid now sometimes you remind me of myself such a dick" Puck tell Jake then Jake goes of his topic and asks "What did you and Quinn do?". "Well little bro me and my lady had some sex she saw the tattoo I have and she asked what it was...then I gave her a T shirt that asks her to marry me explaining the tattoo." To then Jake gives him a congratulation's pat on the back. After that for the past half an hour they both go upstairs to give their ladies breakfast in bed with them.

_**Marley and Jake's room**_

"Marley babe I'm nerves about something stupid I done yesterday , I'm sorry" Jake mumbles-"When we had sex yesterday I was unprotected and I think I may have got you pregnant so I want you to take a test so I can see"

"Jake babe if I do get pregnant I will keep the baby and we will make excellent parents don't be worried last night weren't your fault we were both just so happy that love lured us in to fast last night so don't worry" whispering it to his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

_**Puck and Quinn's room **_

As Puck enters the room Quinn slowly starts to get up as they both look at one another and then their beloved Beth(their daughter).He lays the tray on the bedside cabinet by her then sits on the bed to talk to her-"Quinn when me and Jake were talking downstairs he sort of told me he's scared that he might get Marley pregnant as he was unprotected so we need to be supportive if that's ok with you babe?" "Puck that's fine we've been their before and we don't know I maybe pregnant from last night so I can help Marely if we are pregnant go through it together."

As Quinn finishes speaking Puck kisses her and then goes over to Beth and gets her out of her crib to feed her.

_**At lunch time**_

At lunch time they all went for a picnic in the park and as Jake and Puck looked after Beth Quinn and Marley went to the drug store and brought pregnancy test. Then they both went to the toilets to go check the test and soon went back to their rightfully boys.

At once together Quinn and Marley with smiles one their faces said "We think Puckerman fever hit us because we're both pregnant!"

At first Jake could not believe it and went of to wonder and calm down on a bench nearby then a shadow appeared in his site it was Unique "What's wrong boy you have got Marley back so why the face like that?" "You don't understand I accidentally got her pregnant and now I feel bad but she's happy to be I don't think I'm ready to be a father"

"Oh poor thing so here is what you need to do be happy for here and put all the love that you give her both for her and the baby now you will hake a great father trust me"

"Thanks..."before Jake could finish he was interrupted by Marley as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "You will make a great father we will make it together because I love you Puckerman"-"I love you to Miss. Marley Rose."

_**Later that evening...**_

As Marley went out for a girls night out with her friends the Puckermans and soon to be Puckerman(Quinn) all look after Beth as Jake was being giving advice by his brother and sister-in-law to be. "Jake the way you are with Beth I know for a fact you will make a great father and I will help Marley-" before Quinn could finish there was a knock at the door. It was Kitty, Unique , Sugar and Tina but no sign of Marley.

"You guys need to come quick its Marley!" they all demanded. Jake got his jacket and with Puck, Quinn and Beth Tina lead the way to the "Hospital!" Jake said-"Why she in there?"

Before anyone could answer they were there "I would like to see Miss Marley Rose please "Jake asked "Relation please" the receptionist asked. "She's my dam girlfriend carrying my baby now I need to go see her!" "Ok first door to your right" Jake and the others went straight their to see Marley with not a doctor but a man that looked to be Michael. Everyone thought what was he doing here then Unique spoke "Hell no, boy you stay away from my girl and you may want to meet her boyfriend oh wait let me tell him what happened. Well Jake what happened was Michael wanted to have sex but she refused so he hit her in the head with a wine bottle and raped her so we were scared call an ambulance then you."

Puck was trying to stop him from causing murder then he had help from Finn, Mike, Sam, Ryder, Will, Joe, Blaine and Kurt then Santana, Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany all said "What's up with Puckerman junior." "Well now his sitting and calm...wait Michael get your ass back he you need to be here for when they hear it now sit you asshole. So as I was saying Michael wanted to have sex with Marley and she refused so her hit her with wine bottle and then raped her so the girls called an ambulance and then came to get us." "That's one of the worst part and the other is she is carrying my baby and we only knew today and now I'm worried for both of them" Jake said. "Well we all like to congratulate you both and you will get you hand on that sick basted and go all Lima heights on him we all will but not now we need to care for Marley and the baby. And please someone get that rapist out of our sight" Santana demanded.

_**Doctor's information**_

The doctor informs them that Marley will be ok and that only one person could stay so they let Jake stay as they all crashed at the Puckermans' apartment.

"Ummm...doc could you do a scan on her belly she got tested today and we are expecting a baby in 9 months his the baby going to be ok?" Jake quires as a nerves look on his face grows. "Jake did you just say my daughter is pregnant with your baby...well I'm happy for you both but at this age don't worry I'll help you both" "Mrs Rose what you doing here never mind I think Marley is waking up."

In fact Marley does wake up and quickly tells Puck that she's awake and the baby is fine.

_**Puckermans' apartment**_

"Everybody listen up Jake just informed me that Marley is awake and that she is fine so is the baby but she doesn't need visitors just him and her mother." Puck says to everyone but then a concerned face grew everybody "Then who is gonna look after Jake?" they all asked and then Puck claimed we all have to look after both of them and keep that douc bag Michael away from them.

**_Hospital_**

"Marley sweetie are you ok and don't worry Jake told me everything even you being pregnant but don't worry I'm not mad at both of you but I'm happy for both of you now you get some rest I'll pop in tomorrow to see how you are.. bye Marley" Millie said as she left the ward and hospital.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_**RIGHT GUYS I NEED YOUR OPINION ON WHAT I SHOULD DO SHOULD I SKIP TO BIRTH OR SHOULD I CONTINUE JUICING THE STORYLINE THEN SKIP TO BIRTH.I NEED TO KNOW FAST AS I AM WRTING MY NEW CHAPTER A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FROM ALL OVER THE GLOBE I HAVE ONLY BEING DOING THIS A DAY AND I AM ALREADY GETING CRAZY NUMBER VIEWS! :)**_


	4. Is Michael dead?

_**Michael dead?**_

Jake had spent all night at the hospital with Marley and had no sleep so in the morning everyone had all agreed to come over. When they arrived they had seen Jake shiver and could barley walk.

Everyone asked "What's wrong Jake you don't look good" as Puck put his arm around his little bros shoulder- "I've only just been up all night in that chair watching Marley and making sure she was ok"

"Jake man go back to our apartment get some sleep man ,Finn drive him home please" Puck demanded.

So Finn took Jake home and then went back to the hospital where everyone was caring for Marley and her baby. While Jake was asleep for about 6 hours he went downstairs to go get a drink when he saw what looked like the place had been raided also he saw a man in a ski mask jump into a car. Like someone would he chased the robber after locking up the apartment and chased the car. Surprisingly, the car stopped at the hospital and the ski masked robber went inside Jake followed...the robber lead him to Marley's room where the others were the robber ran in then did Jake everyone was standing there. Then Jake turned the robber around and punched him in the face then ripped the mask of showing Michael.

"You son of a bitch again first you hurt and rape my girlfriend now you try to rob my apartment" Jake had exclaimed which grow angry faces on both Quinn and Puck which cause Puck to say "Get this fucker out of my sight before I go Puckerman killer on him". So rightfully so Jake done the honours of punching him then kicking him hard down the stairs then throwing him into his car through the glass causing the car to crash in to a oil tank.

"He's been taken care of but he may be dead after I threw him into his car the car then crashed into an oil tank so I think we wont see him again." Jake laugh as did everyone else. Then he made his way over to Marley who was just starting to wake up. "Hey babe how are you?" he asked softly..."Ummm I think I am doing fine but a lot better and before you came in after the doctor had spoken to me he said I could be discharged today at 3 o'clock." Marley replied before the doctor came. "Miss Marley Rose you are free to be discharged in 10 minutes."

"Puck shit the house better be clean before Marley goes home with Jake, come one lets go" Finn whispered as he got the others to come help as well. As the others left Jake help Marley's hand and kept kissing her on the lips saying in-between "Everything is going to be ok".

Then 10 minutes later Marley was discharged from the hospital and they got a cab home, it was silent the ride home but they were cosy up next to each other. When Jake unlocked the door everyone was there and luckily finished cleaning the house as everyone was drinking and laughing. "Can I have your attention everyone... in the recent events that have happened in our lives with Jake being so supportive to Marley and finding out she's pregnant me and Quinn thought it would be the best time to announce our engagement and that..." "We are expecting a baby like Marley and Jake are" Quinn finished Puck off. Everyone was congratulating the couple and then everyone had a group hug to show their unity for one another and how much they love and care to each.

* * *

_**So guys this is up later then I wanted it to and I would like to thank Avotra who has said how they like the storyline and gave me the idea to continue the Michael storyline for this chapter because I think one person spoke the mind of all In you want to kill Michael now you don't as he's dead. And yet again thank you guys for viewing this and especially to those who are saying this story in one of their favourites. Thank-you guys! **_


	5. Authors notes must read

_**HI GUYS,**_

_**THIS IS A QUICK AUTHORS NOTES THAT YOU MUST READ!DONT WORRY THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY FANFICTION I WILL BE UPLOADING TODAY.I JUST WRITING TO SAY THAT I AM CRAVING FOR MORE JARLEY FANFICTIONS I'VE READ ALL THE ONES I CAN IN ENGLISH BUT I WANT MORE TO READ SO PM ME WHEN YOU HAVE PUBLISHED ONE WITH THE TITLE AND I WILL READ ASAP.**_

_**AND ONCE MORE AGAIN THANK YOU FANS I'VE GOT OVER 250 VIEWS IN JUST A COUPLE OF DAYS SO REALLY BIG THANKS! :)**_


	6. Regionals

_**6 months later at Regionals**_

"Babe I'm sorry I just can't let you go, you need to look after our baby in your tummy and what happens if you need to puke so just don't worry about that worry about our baby and anyway I'll be representing both of us don't you worry about that." Jake tells Marley "Jake I know it's just so depressing when I can't sing I'm glad we're having a baby but it does sadden me not to perform" as she sobs into his chest leaving it soaked. Then they both lied in their bed and feel to sleep for the night. Puck and Quinn also settled down as well after they were talking about their wedding plans.

_**Day of Regionals**_

It was the day of Regionals and as defending champions and host they performed last and then when it was their time to go on Jake wanted to take the lead on the pep talk "Ok guys when we go out there we need to prove why we are champions and what has happened in the last 6 months needs to show why we look at each other no different then family as brothers and sisters of this club the older members that have graduated and Will the all mighty dad of the group, now we are going out their to reclaim what's ours!" "YEAH!" everyone screamed as they all went out to perform.

As they ended their performance all the schools came on to the stage to see who is the winner... waiting for the long into..." In third place throat explosion" New Directions jumped in joy waiting for the winner to be announced..."And the winner...for the second year in a row the New Direction!" the crowd and the New Direction went ballistics when they went to collect their trophy. As a surprise for Marley they took the trophy home to her and showed her in which she reacted "Well done you guys you won it again and thank you Jake" Jake replied saying "You don't need to say thank you your thank you for a long time will that little miracle in your belly".

So for the night everyone crashed at the Puckermans' apartment.

* * *

_**SO GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO PM ME YOUR JARLEY FANFICTION AND I WILL READ AND REVIEW THEM TO YOU! :)**_


	7. birth!

_**The baby/babies are here!**_

So it was the day the day Marley went into labour, she went into labour at 6am in the morning. "Calm my dam midwife Jake please I need her and you" then both Puck and Quinn came in to their room and said "What's going on...oh she looks like she is in labour." "She is Puck come help me and Quinn you better go rest you don't know when it will be your turn." So then Quinn went to lay down and rest while Puck helped Jake. Soon enough the midwife had arrived and she needed the boys out of the room so they went to care for Quinn and gave her and themselves food to eat. The midwife had informed them that the birth is set to take place within the next half an hour to he approximation. In which her theory was right-

"Quinn are you ok you look..." Jake was interrupted? "WAAAAA" it was the baby being birth. Jake soon started to melt down in tears of joy and he heard her say "That's the first baby its a girl!" "Did she say I would be a father of more then one?" "Yes" Puck answered. Jake was soon on Facebook informing his friends and family reading-"I'm a father of a beautiful baby girl but that isn't the end Marley and I are expecting another! Happiest times coming alive!" Soon he got 20 re-shares 100 likes and a dozen of congratulations comments. Then Marley gave birth to a boy and soon Jake was allowed to see his twin babies and his girlfriend. He then informed the midwife "Michelle Quinn has just gone into labour first door to your left." as he entered closer to Marley and the twins he broke down is tears of joy and then took a picture and put it on Facebook with the caption "Here in our room. Here in this world is two beautiful twins boy and girl we will inform you when we name them."

_**Quinn's turn at birth**_

Quinn did not wait long in labour as her baby was ready to be brought to this world. Then Michelle said "Congratulations Noah and Quinn you have given birth to a baby boy do you know what you are naming your baby?" Quinn replied with "Yes Michelle we have decided to name is Noah Puckerman junior". Both Quinn and Puck were happy with the name because they had always agreed that when they had their first boy they would name it after Puck. So after a long stressful couple of hours the Puckermans all fell asleep to get some rest.

* * *

_**SO HERE IT IS GUYS THE BIRTH!AND NOW I NEED YOU TO DECIEDE THE NAMES FOR MARLEY'S AND JAKE'S BABIES.I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO VOTE ALL THE VIEWERS FROM THE 22 COUNTRIES ALL THE OVER 400 VIEWS BECAUSE YOU GUYS YOU ARE THE BEST VEIWERS. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**_


	8. Naming babies and Go Puckermans!

_**Day after Birth**_

So after the birth of three Puckerman children 1 from Quinn and 2 from Marley. Marley and Jake were in a dilemma because they weren't married so they didn't know whose last name to put it in "Marley I think we should put them as Puckermans because they is no doubt in my mind that I would one day ask you to marry me." "Ok so it's settled we will have a Kelly Jane Puckerman and a Chuck Edward Puckerman put on the birth certificates." they both shared a laugh as Jake then took his son and Marley took her daughter into their cribs.

Soon their friends and family would come over the house was completely pack so Puck said "Guys the house is getting to crowed so lets head to the school be proud of the three new Puckermans". That's what they done they head for the school as they went into glee club on a school day! Jake and Marley were given the week of school but needed the space so people could see and it was suggested by Puck and as soon as they entered the room Mr. Schuester asked "Are these the two new kids that will be amazing singers and dancers like their mummy and daddy" As Will finished they took to the centre of the room then Puck and Quinn joined them. Puck had began first "Guys meet Noah Puckerman junior" "And guys this is Kelly Puckerman" then Jake and his input "And this is Chuck Puckerman". Once everyone knew their names they said him to the new born babies then Kitty asked "Why are their last names Puckerman" "Because Puck and Quinn are getting married and no doubt in my mind Marley and I will get married"

So after an hour or so of everyone that were there friends and family they went to Millie in the school kitchen then the jocks were like "Be careful she might eat the babies if you haven't all ready" then Puck handed Quinn Noah jr and Jake handed Millie Chuck before they exploded on the jocks and the whole school even the teachers such as (Will, Sue 'for a strange reason', Finn and Coach Beiste) were chanting 'Puckermans! Puckermans!' The whole school loved it and the Puckermans spent the rest of the day there and went home as a happy family.

* * *

_**SORRY GUYS IF THIS IS LAME IT'S HARD TO THINK SOMETIMES AND I HAD IT ALL PLANNED IN MY HEAD BUT IT WENT AWAY SO IM GONNA PLAN MORE TO MAKE IT BETTER FOR YOU GUYS! AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS YOU ARE THE BEST READERS OVER 450 VIEWS AND OVER 24 COUNTRIES WELL DONE FANS! AND LAST NIGHT I GOT MORE REVIEWS THEN NORMAL AND YOU GUYS SEEMED HAPPY ABOUT THE BIRTH!**_


	9. Double Date

_**Double Date**_

So it finally came to the weekend and the first week for three new Puckermans. But the newest editions weren't going to spend all their time with their mummy and daddy because Jake, Marley, Quinn and Puck were going out on a double date. The double date night was going to be something really special because it is going to be the first time in months they have done a double date. Also, it would be the first time in a long time that have had an 'Adult' night out. They were trying all day to find baby sitters until...there was a knock at the door. The knock at the door was from Santana. She was here but why-"Well guys I heard via Facebook thanks to Jake you need a baby sitter for your children tonight so that's why I am here to offer my support" "Thanks Santana, how much do you want an hour?" Santana replied with "Nothing absolutely nothing I am doing it out of friendship not money!" "Ok if you insist" they all replied.

They didn't have to leave for another 3 hours so Santana, Marley and Quinn had a girly convocation and a catch up while Jake and Puck took the kids out to buy them clothes because they needed them as they had none. "So Puck you handle your kids and I will handle mine meet back here in an hour say". So that was settled they would go shopping for their kids and meet each other at the front door of the baby store. "You got the money to pay it Jake" as he nodded to Puck saying "You owe me!".

So after they had paid for the clothes they went to get some lunch and took it home they brought everyone lunch. "Jake McDonalds really and you to Puck really?" Santana asked then Puck replied "It's what my little princess wanted and then we got it for all of us". So as they ate Jake was feeding Chuck and Kelly some fries and they liked it. They talked a little then it was an hour and a half before they would be leaving so they had showers and changed to something fancy "We can't thank you enough Santana" "No problem guess its my pleasure I would get to spend more time with the new Puckermans anyway you guys better get going don't want to be late now do we?" So that was it they were off to the restaurant.

_**At the restaurant**_

They arrived at the restaurant at 8pm and took their seats at the table they had reserved for the evening. Jake and Puck showed how they can be gentlemen by helping their ladies to their seats. So then when they were settled they were handed menus to order their food. "I would like your fine Chicken Spaghetti and my lady would like.." Jake passing the menu and letting Marley answer for herself. "And I would like a fine salad cresswale". Now it was Puck and Quinn's turn to order. After a couple of minutes of mumbling they decided-"We will take your large couples spaghetti please". When the waiter dotted down all of what they wanted the waiter left and they started to murmur while they waited. "Jake when Quinn and I get our food can you film the part where we kiss like beauty and the beast so we can send it to Santana to show Beth?" "Sure bro". When the food arrived that's what Jake done filmed and sent it to Santana.

_**Puckermans' apartment**_

Mean while at the Puckermans' apartment Santana has it all under control considering its easy actually. "Beth come here see what your mommy and daddy sent to you". Then Beth came all the way down from upstairs and was laughing at what Puck and Quinn sent her "Ha ha ha ha ha just like beauty and the beast ha ha ha ha ha"

_**Back at the restaurant**_

Back at the restaurant they have all just finished their desert and are ready to leave. Jake paid for the bills and then they all left. When they left Puck phoned Santana. _Ring! Ring! _Santana then picked up "Hi Puck what is it?" "Just letting you know we should be home in half an hour and did Beth like her video we sent?" "hold on let me go get her...Hi daddy" Beth said sweetly "Hi sweetie did you like the video I sent you" "Yes daddy you and mommy were funny and were like beauty and the beast" "Yes sweetie we did it for you we will be home soon my darling" "Ok daddy bye" so Puck hung up on the phone and made his way to Jake's car. The ride home was silent because it was dark and Jake had to concentrate on the road. Then in no time they were home and everyone was fast asleep so they went to bed as well. Then it was the end of their nights for the day.

* * *

_**OK GUYS THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.I AM GOING TO RIGHT MORE OVER THE NEXT 24 HOURS BECAUSE I WANT TO TRY AND GET 1000 VIEWS BY MONDAY BUT I WILL STILL BE HAPPY WITH ANY NUMBER OF GUYS YET AGAIN THANKS FOR READING THIS AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! :)**_


	10. Memories

_**OK GUYS IF WE CAN GET 1000 VIEWS ON MY STORY SO FAR I WILL DO A 5000 WRITE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU HAVE TO GET THE 100 VIEWS BY THE END OF MONDAY NIGHT SO GO TELL YOUR FRIENDS YOUR FAMILY YOUR STREET ANYONE!GOOD LUCK GUYS! :)**_

* * *

_**End of junior year**_

It is now the end of junior year for Jake and Marley and they have had a lot of interesting moments so while they were in bed they were talking about their memories.-"Do you remember when I stopped those jocks from being mean to you and your mom after being slushed?" "Yeah very well!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"..um hi Jake is everything ok?"_

_Jake replies "No need to be rude but what is it to do with you?"_

_"Bye I guess" as she runs off..."Marley wait" and then Jake is chasing her. As he chases her he gets slushed and went into the boys' bathroom to wide it away when he sees Bree in there . "What you doing in here get out!" Bree then goes to kiss him but he shrugs her of to his consequence of getting slapped. As she walks out of the bathroom he shouts "I DON'T LOVE YOU BREE I LOVE MARLEY ROSE!" . He then re-continues finding Marley in which he sees her and her mother being bullied by the jocks. "Oh...look who it is little miss fat roses ...Marley no wonder why Jake left you for Bree you're a loser an-""That's enough you don't disrespect the one girl I love in this school and her mother so back of"_

_Soon fist are being flied at the jocks but soon Jake being out numbered gets to the jocks advantage. Then through the cafeteria walks Quinn and Puck to which he helps Jake fend of the jocks._

* * *

"Yeah see I even told Bree I don't love her and never have and then all we knew was next was that my brother was stopping me from knocking them to sleep".

"Yeah babe we remember that well and you would have hurt them...do you remember the hospital incident 10 months ago" "Yeah really well!" Jake was then clenching his fists. "Babe I will make you feel better when I mention how you bet the crap out of him"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"You guys need to come quick its Marley!" they all demanded. I got my jacket and with Puck, Quinn and Beth then Tina lead the way to the "Hospital!" I said-"Why she in there?"_

_Before anyone could answer we were there "I would like to see Miss Marley Rose please " I asked "Relation please" the receptionist asked. "She's my dam girlfriend carrying my baby now I need to go see her!" "Ok first door to your right" me and the others went straight their to see you with not a doctor but a man that looked to be Michael. Everyone thought what was he doing here then Unique spoke "Hell no, boy you stay away from my girl and you may want to meet her boyfriend oh wait let me tell him what happened. Well Jake what happened was Michael wanted to have sex but she refused so he hit her in the head with a wine bottle and raped her so we were scared call an ambulance then you."_

_Puck was trying to stop me from causing murder then he had help from Finn, Mike, Sam, Ryder, Will, Joe, Blaine and Kurt then Santana, Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany all said "What's up with Puckerman junior." "Well now his sitting and calm...wait Michael get your ass back he you need to be here for when they hear it now sit you asshole. So as I was saying Michael wanted to have sex with Marley and she refused so her hit her with wine bottle and then raped her so the girls called an ambulance and then came to get us." "That's one of the worst part and the other is she is carrying my baby and we only knew today and now I'm worried for both of them" Jake said. "Well we all like to congratulate you both and you will get you hand on that sick basted and go all Lima heights on him we all will but not now we need to care for Marley and the baby. And please someone get that rapist out of our sight" Santana demanded._

* * *

As soon as Jake had finished the story he had seen that Marley was asleep so he whispered to her "This will be a special summer for you to remember because I love you Marley Rose" then he kissed her on the forehead. Then after half an hour of staring at Marley Jake finally feel asleep.

* * *

_**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER REMEMBER MY PROMISE IN THE BEGINING SO GOOD LUCK. AND YET AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS IF YOU GUYS WERE NOT READING ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ALL I WOULD BE DOING WOULD BE BEING SOMEONE WHO WAS WRITING IT BECAUSE THEY HAD NOTHING ELSE TO DO. BUT YES I AM WRITING THEM BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO. I HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING ALL YOUR REACTION TO HOW YOU LIKE IT AND THAT I CAN SHOW MY ENGLISH TEACHERS WHO SAY I WILL FAIL AND THAT IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH REVIEW THIS IF YOU FEEL THE SAME. THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! :)**_


	11. Loving times as a family

**_OK GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE WEEK AND I REALLY WOULD LIKE 1000 VIEWS TO SHOW HOW MUCH I APRECCIATE YOU THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT A VOTE BUT IS SORT OF LIKE A REMEMBERING CHAPTER OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE PAST YEAR IN MY FANFIC HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! :)_**

* * *

"Guys remember the time at school when Puck stopped me from badly hurting the jocks, ma and Marley were remembering some of our memories the other day now we want to remember it as a family"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Bye I guess" as she runs off..."Marley wait" and then I am chasing her. As I chase her I get slushed and I went into the boys' bathroom to wipe it away when I see Bree in there . "What you doing in here get out!" Bree then goes to kiss me but I shrug her of to my consequence I get slapped. As she walks out of the bathroom I shout "I DON'T LOVE YOU BREE I LOVE MARLEY ROSE!" . I then re-continues to find Marley in which I sees her and her mother being bullied by the jocks. "Oh...look who it is little miss fat roses ...Marley no wonder why Jake left you for Bree you're a loser an-""That's enough you don't disrespect the one girl I love in this school and her mother so back of"_

_Then soon fist are being flied at the jocks but soon I am being out numbered to the jocks advantage. Then through the cafeteria walks in you two to which you help me fend of the jocks._

_"Jake what was all that about" Puck asks and I replies with "They were being horrible to Marley and her mom also I heard my name."_

_"Wait did you just say you were defending Marley...didn't she break up with you like 3 months ago" Quinn quires_

_"...Then..."_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Later that evening the four of us met up at breadsticks with me and Marley were sitting next to each other. After an hour you to mysteriously have to go to the bathroom at the say time leaving me and Marley alone._

_"Um...well I don't really know what to say your not accepting my apologise , I can't kiss you to end the awkwardness so what should I do" I asks in a confused face._

_" Well I thought long and hard after the incident earlier and my mom also said you are really committed and you feel bad and we both know were nothing without each other so..." before Marley could even finish I couldn't take it anymore and I had to kiss her. "I really love you Marley Rose and you mean the world to me" I whispers as we both pull our lips together making us one again._

_"So I guess you two are back together?" as you two then arrive back saying it symbolically._

_"I guess we are" Marley says._

_Then you two love birds snigger together and share a kiss. Then I whisper to Marley " Baby steps"._

_I also remember that night that Puck asked you Quinn to marry him and you said yes. And it was also the night that you and Quinn got pregnant._

* * *

Then Puck adds his own input "And remember that time when we fount out that Marley and Quinn were pregnant you freaked out and you killed Michael the day after he raped her that was one of the best we became one.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was at lunch time we all went for a picnic in the park and as Jake and I looked after Beth while Quinn and Marley went to the drug store and brought pregnancy test. Then they both went to the toilets to go check the test and soon went back to tell us the news._

_At once together Quinn and Marley with smiles on their faces said "We think Puckerman fever hit us because we're both pregnant!"_

_At first you Jake could not believe it and went of to wonder and calm down on a bench nearby then a shadow appeared in your site it was Unique "What's wrong boy you have got Marley back so why the face like that?" "You don't understand I accidentally got her pregnant and now I feel bad but she's happy to be I don't think I'm ready to be a father"_

_"Oh poor thing so here is what you need to do be happy for her and put all the love that you give her for both her and the baby now and you will hake a great father trust me"_

_"Thanks..."before Jake could finish you was interrupted by Marley as she kissed you on the cheek and whispered "You will make a great father we will make it together because I love you Puckerman"-"I love you to Miss. Marley Rose."_

_Then later that evening remember...Unique, Tina, Kitty and Sugar showed up at the door..._

_"You guys need to come quick its Marley!" they all demanded. Jake got his jacket and with Quinn , Beth and I Tina lead the way to the "Hospital!" Jake said-"Why she in there?"_

_Before anyone could answer we were there "I would like to see Miss Marley Rose please "Jake asked "Relation please" the receptionist asked. "She's my dam girlfriend carrying my baby now I need to go see her!" "Ok first door to your right" Jake and the rest of us went straight there to see you Marley with not a doctor but a man that looked to be Michael. Everyone thought what was he doing here then Unique spoke "Hell no, boy you stay away from my girl and you may want to meet her boyfriend oh wait let me tell him what happened. Well Jake what happened was Michael wanted to have sex but she refused so he hit her in the head with a wine bottle and raped her so we were scared call an ambulance then you."_

_I was then trying to stop you from causing murder then I had help from Finn, Mike, Sam, Ryder, Will, Joe, Blaine and Kurt then Santana, Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany all said "What's up with Puckerman junior." "Well now his sitting and calm...wait Michael get your ass back he you need to be here for when they hear it now sit you asshole. So as I was saying Michael wanted to have sex with Marley and she refused so her hit her with wine bottle and then raped her so the girls called an ambulance and then came to get us." "That's one of the worst part and the other is she is carrying my baby and we only knew today and now I'm worried for both of them" Jake said. "Well we all like to congratulate you both and you will get you hand on that sick basted and go all Lima heights on him we all will but not now we need to care for Marley and the baby. And please someone get that rapist out of our sight" Santana demanded. Then the next day you killed him and I remember him robbing us then you chased him to Marley's hospital bed before saying..._

_"You son of a bitch again first you hurt and rape my girlfriend now you try to rob my apartment" which grow angry faces on both Quinn and I which cause me to go and say "Get this fucker out of my sight before I go Puckerman killer on him". So rightfully so Jake done the honours of punching him then kicking him hard down the stairs then throwing him into his car through the glass causing the car to crash in to a oil tank._

* * *

"Then do you guys remember the Regionals win?" Jake asked.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_As we ended our performance all the schools came on to the stage to see who the winner was... waiting for the long into..." In third place throat explosion" we all jumped in joy waiting for the winner to be announced..."And the winner...for the second year in a row the New Direction!" the crowd and all of us went ballistics when we went to collect our trophy we decided to take it home to show Marley. And as the surprise for Marley we took the trophy home to her and showed her in which she reacted "Well done you guys you won it again and thank you Jake" and I replied by saying "You don't need to say thank you your thanked for a long time with that little miracle in your belly"._

* * *

Then both Marley and Quinn added "And you cant forget the birth!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_So it was the day the day that me and Quinn went into labour, I went into labour at 6am in the morning. "Call my dam midwife Jake please I need her and you" then both Puck and Quinn came in to their room and said "What's going on...oh she looks like she is in labour." "She is Puck come help me and Quinn you better go rest you don't know when it will be your turn." So then Quinn went to lay down and rest while Puck helped Jake. Soon enough the midwife had arrived and she needed the boys out of the room so you both went to care for Quinn and gave her and yourselves food to eat. The midwife had informed you guys that the birth is set to take place within the next half an hour to her approximation. In which her theory was right-_

Marley let Quinn continue with the story.

_"Quinn are you ok you look..." Jake was interrupted? "WAAAAA" it was the baby being born. Jake soon started to melt down in tears of joy and he heard her say "That's the first baby its a girl!" "Did she say I would be a father of more then one?" "Yes" Puck answered. Jake was soon on Facebook informing his friends and family reading-"I'm a father of a beautiful baby girl but that isn't the end Marley and I are expecting another! Happiest times coming alive!" Soon he got 20 re-shares 100 likes and a dozen of congratulations comments. Then Marley gave birth to a boy and soon Jake was allowed to see his twin babies and his girlfriend. He then informed the midwife "Michelle Quinn has just gone into labour first door to your left." as he entered closer to Marley and the twins he broke down is tears of joy and then took a picture and put it on Facebook with the caption "Here in our room. Here in this world is two beautiful twins boy and girl we will inform you when we name them."_

_Quinn did not wait long in labour as her baby was ready to be brought to this world. Then Michelle said "Congratulations Noah and Quinn you have given birth to a baby boy do you know what you are naming your baby?" Quinn replied with "Yes Michelle we have decided to name is Noah Puckerman junior". Both Quinn and Puck were happy with the name because they had always agreed that when they had their first boy they would name it after Puck. So after a long stressful couple of hours the Puckermans all fell asleep to get some rest. Then the next day you two named your baby girl Kelly and baby boy Chuck._

* * *

**_OK GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER REMEMBER TRY AND GET 1000 VIEWS ON MY STORY AND VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW YOUR FAVOURITE CHAPTER SO FAR! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)_**


	12. 5000 word spectatular!

_**5000**_**_ word spectacular_**

It was the start of the summer break for Jake and Marley and how busy it would be for them. They would be looking after their two new born children but they would be able to party _hopefully._ Jake and Marley haven't been able to have sex or time alone and they mean _alone_ since the babies were born a couple of months back. They are starting to feel apart from each other but they hope that they will still be together. They then have a conversation in bed one night.

"Marley babe I think its time that we find our own place I love living with Puck, Quinn, Beth and all the other kids in this place but theirs just not enough space."

"Jake I agree with you but we need to think about money as well we don't have a lot of money"

"That's no problem because my mom got a job offer in Europe and she accepted it so she said we can have the house or sell it for a new house"

"Jake your mom is so kind I think we should take her place, but it does have enough space and rooms right?"

"Yes there is enough space, there is 3 bedrooms and a big living room and there is a good size kitchen"

"I love you Puckermans especially you and our kids" Marley says softly into Jake's bare chest as they both fall asleep arm in arm.

So the next day Jake wakes up before everyone so he decides to get in his car. To the supermarket he goes to get his daily groceries and then he goes to a furniture store where he sees a nice couch and decides to buy it on the spot with the money he secretly took from his savings. On the way back from the doing his shopping he sees Artie having trouble with some guys.

"...give me all your money wheelchair boy before I break your arms!"-"Hey leave my friend alone because you don't want to mess with a Puckermans friend because we rule this place". Jake then gets out of his car when they refuse to leave Artie alone and he starts to man handle them then I caught by the police and he is nearly arrested but Artie, the robbers and himself all have to be questioned at the scene and Jake's statement said "Ok Mr. police officer this is what happened I was driving my way home to my family when I say my friend was being robbed and this is what I heard one of they say _...give me all your money wheelchair boy before I break your arms! _So then I shouted _Hey leave my friend alone because you don't want to mess with a Puckermans friend because we rule this place._ Then once they refused I got out of my car to the defence of my friend because its unfair that he is being hurt and taken easy for because he is in a wheelchair". Jake's statement was all true and was allowed to go but the robber was arrested on attempted robbery. So then after that was all sorted he gave Artie a lift home in which Artie gladly accepted. The ride to Artie's house was silent. After he took Artie home he went home and saw Marley in the kitchen so he decided to sneak up on her and cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Jake asked her after covering her eyes.

"Ummm...his muscular...Ummm...he smells really nice...and his got the voice of my boyfriend so I am going with...Jake Puckerman". He took his arms away from her eyes and she turned around saying "Why did you leave so early this morning babe?" "Well I done a bit of grocery shopping and then I went to the furniture store a brought ourselves a couch...oh and I kind of had a run in with the police" Jake said nervously..."The police why?" "Well Marley babe I was driving home from the furniture store when I saw some guy try to rob Artie so I stopped him and the police wanted me for a statement at the scene and I wasn't found guilty or anything it was the guy or should I say guys that got arrested". She then hugged and kissed him in a sigh of relief that he didn't get arrested. After that they both had breakfast before they hear Kelly and Chuck crying. They go to see and feed them before they start to open their eyes to wake up. Then after that at 10am Quinn and Puck get up and wake Beth up too before Noah jr gets up. Then after that they all sit on the couch and arm chairs as Puck then notices something in Jake's car "Um...Jake why is there a couch in your car?" "Well Marley and I have been meaning to tell you that last night we were disguising things and one of them was that we wanted our own place, don't get me wrong we like living with you guys as our big family but we need space we need time alone and my mom got an offer in Europe so she said me and Marley could have her place but we have to move in by next week". Puck and Quinn understood and gave their support in helping them. Puck was helping Jake with the heavy lifting while Quinn helped Marley with boxing up the delicate items that Marley and Jake own. As the time went by they would also go on to talk during their lunch break as Jake and Marley were in the living room Quinn and Puck were in the kitchen.

"Puck how long are we going to keep this up?" Quinn asked.

"Babe I don't know but we can't tell them yet that we are already married, but we can pretend we are not married and have the wedding at school because it's not a religious building and it kind of shows where we made a good connation with one another". They then stopped talking as Jake and Marley walked in. "What's going on guys?" Jake asks Puck and Quinn. "Nothing we were just talking about what we are going to do with your old room now" "Oh I see happy to see us go already you guys are real kind he he" Jake says in a joking way. So after their little talk they got back to work in helping Jake and Marley move houses.

_**At Jake and Marley's new house:**_

"THAT'S THE LAST OF IT PUCK" Jake yelled to Puck as he shuts the back of the car. So then he went to Puck so they could assemble the furniture that was disassembled. As they were building one of the cribs Jake had started to mention something to Puck "Puck I was thinking of asking Marley to marry me once we move in a get sorted like when I have my big solo dance number coming up on August the 10th" "Jake that sounds like a very un-Puckerman like because it is really romantic I know she will definitely say yes". When they finally finished fixing up the crib Puck left and Marley came home with the twins. Then Jake and Marley had a nice romantic dinner in their new dining room and then when they were on their main course Jake broke the silence "Babe I would like you and the twins to be my guest of honours at my big dance performance August 10th" "Oh Jake the twins and I would be honoured". He then got up sprung Marley around and kissed her full on the lips.

_**Later that evening in Jake and Marley's bedroom:**_

Later that evening in Jake and Marley's bedroom Marley wanted to have a deep conversation with Jake now they were finally properly alone. "Jake can we have a deep honest conversation?" "Yeah sure babe, what is it?" "Well you know how Michael wanted to have sex with me, Yeah, well before we got back together we were kind on dating because I thought he would help me get over you but it never. So then we decided to keep it private and then I started to realise that he isn't the cure for me so then when you asked if I would take you back and I said yes I texted him when you went to the toilet and said we are over but he would not accept it. Huh...so after that you know about the party so somehow he followed me to Sugar's house and Sugar answered it without knowing we were back together and he claimed to be my boyfriend but Unique knew he wasn't but weren't sure so she left it and then he started to harass me much not to my delight. A-and then he said _oh I don't accept your break up for a punk like him _and then he wanted to have sex and I refused and slapped him then I screamed help but no one answered and the he said _Your going to give me what I want bitch even if I have to rape you._ S-s-so as you know that's what he did". "Babe come he don't worry his history and now you have got me, so there is no need to worry". Jake then wiped away Marley's tears and pull her down softly to his chest and laid down. After a while of sobbing Marley fell asleep with Jake's head on top of hers.

_**The next day:**_

The next day Marley got up to see the twins because they were crying and then she stopped them from crying, feed them, then put them back in their cribs and then went back to see Jake in their room still sleeping. So then she decided to give him a kiss on the forehead and go downstairs to the living room or so she thought...Jake had grabbed Marley by the wrist and pulled her back into bed. "Babe don't leave me stay we finally have the freedom" Jake said to Marley then she replied with "Ok but no sex yet I will give you my body later!" "Ok" Jake said depressed as Marley went back downstairs with Jake following behind to make their breakfast. During breakfast their were talking about last night. "Jake your not mad at me are you?" "Babe of course not why would I be mad at you. What you did when we weren't dating is nothing to do with me but when a Puckerman finds someone they truly love they will never let go" "Thanks Jake" " No problem, now lets finish up so that we can go to our babies!" So with that being said they finished eating their breakfast and went to see the twins. "Hello Chuck and Kelly and you excited to see daddy preform in a week, daddy has a big surprise for all of you" "Jake what are you on about?" "Marley don't worry you will see when the time comes and did I tell you I am hosting the production so I can have guest and preform the whole 2 hours myself" "That's amazing Jake" and then she kisses him on the lips. After that Jake dresses Chuck while Marley dressed Kelly.

"Jake what the hell!" Marley said with a confused but angry face.

"What Kelly is your mini me and Chuck is mine, he looks just like me so when I am not here at work or dance rehearses Chuck will remind you about me and when your away Kelly will remind me about you" Jake insured Marley.

"Ok Jake whatever you say but that does sound really sweet" Marley said replying to Jake.

"Well I am sorry to inform you that you will not be preforming because I am dedicating it to you now lets go out and play with our kids" Jake said to Marley "Ok Mr Puckerman" and then Jake said under his breath to which Marley did not hear "And you will be Mrs Puckerman". So then they took Chuck and Kelly all over Lima and took pictures to put in their baby book of memories. Also along the way they got some "Awwww" and "Those babies are cute" from people walking past them. After walking around for a long time they got hungry and decided to go to breadsticks for lunch and when they were in breadsticks they saw Puck, Quinn and Racheal but Racheal was crying. "Racheal what's wrong?" Jake asked. "He is gone Jake, Finn is dead" Racheal managing to saw before continuing to sob. "Oh that is terrible news um I can if you want have him apart of my show August 10th to pay tribute". "Thanks Jake I would love that".

_**Back at home **_

Back at home Jake and Marley are in shock over the sudden news of Finn's death but luckily Puck and Quinn were there so they can all comfort one another. "Well that was sudden and depressing" Jake said as he went to comfort his girlfriend. "Yh I know Jake but how did he die he was fine last week when I saw him in the supermarket?" Marley asked "Marley no one knows Puck and I were just told before you guys came in and Jake that was very sweet of you to add Finn in your big showcase to pay tribute" "Thanks Quinn". After a heart warming chat for half n hour Puck and Quinn decided to go home "Bye bro and Marley" Puck said as he walk out of the door.

Later that evening while in bed Jake said to Marley "Maybe we should save the sex for another time" "If you insist but your missing out Jake but we both know it's the right thing to do" So after that little talk Jake and Marley had they both drifted of to sleep arm in arm.

_**The day of Jake's big showcase**_

Today was the day that Jake would be hosting his big showcase and just before he was going on he was going through for what he had planned for the next 3 hours:

Finn's memory-one minute silence.-5 minutes altogether

Old New members of the New Direction sings 'Seasons of love'.-5 minutes

My routine.-20 minutes

New Direction members (old and new(no Marley)) do a musical.-2 hours

Me, Puck and Quinn sing romantic songs-last song 'I think I want to marry you' then I bring Marley on stage and ask her to marry me.

_**Showtime**_

It was time for Jake to go out and host the show. "Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to my showcase and first of we are going to remember someone close to a lot of peoples heart one Finn Hudson". As Jake finished the slideshow started to play as tears started to cruel down the cheeks of many such as Quinn, Puck, Racheal and many more. Once that finished Jake spoke again "Now we are going to have a minutes silence". Everyone was respectful and once the minute silence was over everyone clapped then Jake introduced the old members of the New Directions "Ok now we have the old members of the New Directions singing 'seasons of love'"

_[Everyone:]_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear_  
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights,_  
_in sunsets,_  
_in midnights, in cups of coffee?_  
_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?_  
_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure a year in a life?_

_How about, love?_  
_How about, love?_  
_How about, love?_  
_Measure in love_  
_Seasons of love_  
_Seasons of love_

_[Mercedes:]_  
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan_  
_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure a life of a woman or a man?_

_[Santana:]_  
_In truths that she learned?_

_[Kurt:]_  
_Or in times that he cried?_

_[Puck:]_  
_In bridges he burned?_

_[Tina:]_  
_Or the way that she died?_

_[Everyone:]_  
_It's time now to sing out though the story never ends_  
_Let's celebrate, remember a year in a life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_[Mercedes:]_  
_Oh you gotta, you gotta remember the love_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Remember the love_

_[Mercedes:]_  
_Oh you know love is a game from above_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Remember the love_

_[Mercedes:]_  
_Share love, give love, spread it_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Measure the love_

_[Mercedes:]_  
_Measure_  
_Measure your life in love_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Seasons of love_  
_Seasons of love_

"Thank you guys that was very good and emotional. Now we have a dance routine by my crew and I" Then dance music starts to play and the music changed every 5 minutes so did the dance until the time was up. After that stunning performance a breathless Jake spoke "Ok guys you have to go get you popcorn and root beer now as you are in for a stunning two hour performance by the old and new members of the New Direction. And this is dedicated to Finn, Marley, our twins and my niece and nephew. Enjoy!"

Well the performance had just started and it was very comical but also it related to everyone's life from the glee club and Quinn said a historical part "I'm pregnant and I want this dam baby out, I guess it's my fought for having sex with a Puckerman I mean his silly with his dick". The audience gasped out into laughter because it was so funny Jake could see tears slowly travelling down Marley's face. Then they go to the part when the Puckermans met for the first time "Ok Shuster I don't know why you brought me here it was the jocks not me" "Its not Figgins he wants you to met its me!" "Jake met your brother Noah now I should leave you guys alone". "You think your a badass nailing chicks beating up jocks in the cafeteria, I am t6he original badass of this school.." "So your going to beat me think it will shake me up?" "Look being in this room with a bunch of losers and Mr Shuster that's what made me a man. Now if you don't mind me I got to get back to L.A I've got a hot date. And remember glee club or not your still my brother." As Puck walked of it gave Jake a lot to think about. So as the musical drew to a close Puck, Quinn and Jake were not seen on stage because they were getting ready for the romantic song time.

Then Jake finally came out when everyone left the stage with Puck and Quinn "Ok guys to end the big showcase I have prepared with Quinn and Puck to do romantic songs". And the first song was 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars.

_[Jake:]_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_ Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_ Her hair, her hair_  
_ Falls perfectly without her trying_

_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her every day_

_ Yeah I know, I know_  
_ When I compliment her_  
_ She wont believe me_  
_ And its so, its so_  
_ Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_ But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_ I say_

_[All 3 of them:]_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_[Puck:]_

_ Her lips, her lips_  
_ I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_ Her laugh, her laugh_  
_ She hates but I think its so sexy_

_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her every day_

_ Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_ Id never ask you to change_  
_ If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_ Then just stay the same_

_ So don't even bother asking_  
_ If you look okay_  
_ You know I say_

_[All 3 of them:]_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ The way you are_  
_ The way you are_  
_ Girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

After a dozen songs later it was time for the finally song "Ok guys this is the finally song and it is a surprise so get ready".

_Quinn:]_

_It's a beautiful night,_  
_ We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_ Hey baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_ Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_ Who cares baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

_ Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
_ No one will know,_  
_ Come on girl._  
_ Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_  
_ Shots of patron,_  
_ And it's on girl._

_[Jake:]_

_ Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_ Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_ And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_ If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_ Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_ We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_ Hey baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_ Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_ Who cares baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

_[All 3 of them:]_

_ I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
_ So whatcha wanna do?_  
_ Let's just run girl._  
_ If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
_ No, I won't blame you;_  
_ It was fun girl._

_ Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_ Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_ And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_ If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_ Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_ We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_ Hey baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_ Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_ Who cares baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

_ Just say I do,_  
_ Tell me right now baby,_  
_ Tell me right now baby. x2_

_ Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_ We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_ Hey baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_ Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_ Who cares baby,_  
_ I think I wanna marry you._

"So with that being said or sung I would like my girlfriend Marley Rose to please come to the stage". When Jake said that there were quite a lot of "Huuuh" and "Don't tell what I think he is going to do" by the audience. Once Marley had finally come to the stage Jake said "Marley Rose you are the most special woman I have ever met and I did promise you that one day I will love you to the point I would ask you to marry me so here it goes". Jake then got the ring out of his pocket went down on one knee and open the case and said "Marley Rose will you marry me?". Marley was in shock so was the crowd and tears of only she knows started to run down here cheeks before she sobbed out "Yes Jake, yes I will marry you" he then got up placed the ring on her finger and sprung her around while everyone was clapping. "So that concludes the big showcase everyone thanks for coming and good night"

_**At Marley and Jake's house:**_

"Hey Jake what do you say we put the babies in their cribs and have ourselves some celebration sex?" "Yes Marley I would love that". So that's what they did they put the babies in their cribs and started making out in their bedroom._ Kiss, kiss, kiss_. Then Jake moved down to Marley's neck to which she moaned "Jake" and then he started to feel her breast and before you know it their both nude and getting it on.

_**The next morning:**_

The next morning Jake and Marley wake up at the same time with Marley on Jake's chest. "Morning babe last night was great" Jake said to Marley. "Well we better get dressed and go see our two babies" "Yeah". The day was pretty quiet for Marley and Jake as they stayed home caring for their babies. Then it was time to put the twins to bed and they sang their favourite song they always made them fall asleep.

_(Verse 1)Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid To fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus) I have died every day waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_(Verse 2) Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me Every breath, Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus) I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_One step closer One step closer_

_(Chorus) I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

Then the twins were asleep and quiet in their cribs. And soon after that Marley and Jake were asleep as well.

* * *

**_OK GUYS SO HERE IT IS THE 5000 WORDS SPECTACULA I KNOW I SAID I WOULD DO IT WHEN I GOT 1000 VIEWS BUT THEN I THOUGHT IT WAS UNFAIR SO I DID IT NOW.I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO SAY IT WOULD HAVE BEEN UP WAY EARLIER BUT I HAD A MAJOR SET BACK IN WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE WHEN I CAME HOME ONE DAY I HAD A PRIVATE MESSAGE THAT SAID I WAS DOING IT ALL WRONG AND THEY THINK THEY COULD WRITE MY OWN STORY BETTER THEN MINE AND I TOOK THAT TO OFFENCE SO I WAS ONE A BRIEF HESITATION THINKING AM I GOOD ENOUGH. THEN ONE DAY I RELISED THAT I DONT NEED SOMEONE TELLING ME THAT I STINK AND I AM WORTHLESS WHEN I HAVE GOT SO MANY VIEWS FROM AROUND THE GLOBE-SO THANK YOU GUYS. AND GUYS I HAVENT EVEN TURN 13 YET SO I HAVE A LONG WAY IN MY LIFE TO INPROVE. I DONT CARE IF SOMEONE DOESNT HAVE A NICE REVIEW TO SAY ON MY STORY BECAUSE I WOULD SAY IM TRYING CANT YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THAT. LIFE IS ABOUT LEARNING SO GUYS DONT LET ANYONE SAY YOU SUCK AT STUFF OR YOUR WORTHLESS BECAUSE EVERYONE IS NOT PERFECT AND NOT BEING GOOD AT ONE THING BUT ANOTHER IS THE THING THAT MAKES US ALL SPECIAL IN OUR OWN LITTLE WAY._**

**_FINALLY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FAMILY FOR BELIVING IN ME AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO THING IN THIS 5000 WORD CHAPTER SPECTACULAR I KILLED OF THING WITH NO REASONING BEHIND HIS DEATH BECAUSE IN THE GLEE EPISODE 'THE QUATERBACK' I THINK KURT SAYS SOMETHING LIKE "ITS NOT HOW SOMEONE DIED ITS ABOUT THEIR LEGACY AND THE RESPECT WE HAVE FOR I HAVE DONE THIS TO PAY MY RESPECTS SO R.I.P FINN HUDSON AKA CORY MONTEITH._**

**_AND THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE 'MARRY ME' AND 'JUST THE WAY YOU ARE' BY BRUNO MARS, 'A THOUSAND YEARS' BY CHRISTINA PERRI AND 'SEASONS OF LOVE' FROM THE BROADWAY MUSICAL RANT AND COMPOSED BY JONATHAN LARSSON.(IF I AM WRONG PLEASE CORRECT ME).I DID NOT COPY THIS OF ANYONES CHAPTERS BECAUSE I HAVE READ A LOT OF FANFICTION ON THIS SITE AND IF THE SONGS HAVE BEEN USED IN OTHER SORIES I DO APOLIGISE AND I DID NOT KNOW THAT._**

**_NOW ONE FINAL THING I NEED YOU GUYS IN THE REVIEWS TO SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE MORE THE QUICK(QUINN AND PUCK) WEDDING FIRST OR THE JARLEY(JAKE AND MARLEY) WEDDING FIRST OR A DOUBLE WEDDING SO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEWS .AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS A LOT OF HOURS WERE PUT INTO THIS ENJOY:)_**


	13. Sneak peek

**_Sneak peek_**

**_OK GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPLOAD IN LIKE FOR EVER BUT I NEED A BREAK FROM ALL TIME YOU GUYS SHOULD KINOW SCHOOL IS MORE IMPORTANT BUT JUST TO LIFT YOUR SPIRITS HERE ARE SOME SNEAK PEEKS OF WHATS COMING UP!_**

* * *

"Dude look at yourself you are a totally shit!" Puck exclaims.

"You shut up you asshole look at yourself standing here thinking you know what's best for me you idiot"

"Dude calm down you drunk maniac...drink this!" Puck says while handing Jake a glass of water.

"what you on about your the drunk one!" Jake slamming the glass down furiously will saying that.

"It's my..."

* * *

**_IM LEAVING THE SNEAK PEEK ON A CLIFF HANGER NOT GIVING AWAY MUCH BUT IM REALLY SORRY GUYS I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT UNTILL THEN KEEP BELIVING AND LOVE JARLEY!_**


	14. drunk jake

"Dude look at yourself you are a totally shit!" Puck exclaims.

"You shut up you asshole look at yourself standing here thinking you know what's best for me you idiot"

"Dude calm down you drunk maniac...drink this!" Puck says while handing Jake a glass of water.

"what you on about your the drunk one!" Jake slamming the glass down furiously will saying that.

"It's my..."

Yes it was time for Pucks wedding day and Jake was drunk but no one could control him he was out of control and he had to try and prove to Marley that he wont get drunk.


End file.
